


Madness of Duke Winchester (Lust)

by ChibitaliaxHRE



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Demon Deals, F/M, Harems, M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibitaliaxHRE/pseuds/ChibitaliaxHRE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, shall we dance?" Dean Winchester has finally had enough of the people in this town. So, when one dark night someone makes offer that he can't refuse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rated 'T' for now, may go up later. This is a crossover, and if you can guess what the other fandom is you get a cookie!

 

**  
**

**Prologue**

_Night slowly falls in the country of Asmodean. A woman with pale blond hair slowly makes her way down the path toward a tremendous mansion, her steps making a '_ click' _sound against the stones under her feet. The moment she reaches the doors, they swing open, revealing a man with short flaxen hair and unnatural glowing green eyes._

_The man holds out his hand for the girl in welcome._

_"Now, shall we dance?"_


	2. A note to myself

NOTE TO SELF - OPEN AFTER GRADUATION 

I will be rewriting the first chapter of this, and then - if the plot demons in my brain allow it - continuing it as I had initially planned after I have graduated in June. 

This is a personal project. I know not really anyone's gonna read this, so this is a promise to myself. I want to write, I want to get my ideas into a place where I won't just forget them. So to my future, graduated self: WRITE, DAMN YOU! WE STARTED THIS, LET'S DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE! NO MORE CLASSES, NO MORE EXCUSES, SO WRITE!

If anyone but me happens to read this: Hiya! Wanna cookie?


End file.
